Slicer
Slicer is a neutral Hero who is one of the strongest with upgrades, but is otherwise primarily known for his ability to have two lives thanks to his ultimate. He has a decent mix of tankiness and damage, having high durability for an agility Hero. Abilities D - Unfeeling Body: Without the sense of touch, Slicer does not feel pain. He can use this ability to get out of stun once instantly, or purge himself of negative debuffs such as slows or roots. This will not free the user from knockback or other more unique cases of stun. 60 second cooldown. F - Cleaving Sword: Slicer deals 25% damage to all units in a 150 area of effect with his right click attacks. Q - Slaughter: Slicer attacks enemies all around him with his sword in a 300 area of effect, doing 300/400/500/600/700 damage. If Slicer kills a hero with this ability, the ability will cool down instantly. If this move hits a target Slicer is currently stalking, they will be stunned for 2 seconds. Creeps are always stunned by this ability. 32 second cooldown. * This ability's damage is boosted by 0.5X Slicer's agility. W - Cross Up: Slicer uses his raw speed to attack the target enemy from behind by surprise. This moves him behind the target immediately, then deals 350/400/450/500/550 damage and 250 knockback to all enemies within 250 range of the target towards where Slicer was when he used the attack. The knockback stuns the foe for 1 second. Slicer will stun the foe for an additional second if he was stalking them or they weren't a hero, or will slow their movement speed by 40/45/50/55/60% for 2 seconds if that was not the case. 600 cast range, 30 second cooldown. E - Stalker: Slicer passively gains vision of enemy heroes under 15/20/25/30/35% HP. For each enemy Slicer is currently stalking, Slicer also passively gains 3 Strength, 3 Agility, a 15% chance to Critical Strike enemies for 1.2X damage, 4% Evasion, and a Cleaving Attack that does 10% of his damage to enemies in a 200 area of effect. With 1 enemy stalked, the minimum bonuses are 3/6/9/12/15 Strength, 3/6/9/12/15 Agility, 1.2/1.4/1.6/1.8/2X Critical Strike, and 4/8/12/16/20% Evasion. * The vision from this ability will not always work and is very buggy. The stat bonuses will always work. * Assuming the vision does work, this ability will give vision to Slicer's allies who he shares vision with, making him very useful for that.] R - Avenge: When Slicer runs out of HP, only the elder brother who controls the helmet will be killed. The younger brother who controls the body will still be alive and revive with 100% health on neutral, 75% health on homunculi, and 50% health on alchemist. All enemies within 400 distance of Slicer when he revives will have their movement speed be slowed by 50% for 5 seconds. Whoever killed the elder brother, assuming it was a Hero, will be permanently stalked, Slicer will deal 1.25/1.4/1.55X bonus damage against them with his right clicks, and take 15/25/35% less damage from them until this ability cools down or Slicer dies. 5/4.5/4 minute cooldown. Playing as Slicer Playing against Slicer slicerheadless.png|Slicer headless from using his ultimate slicershit.png|Old unused Slicer model Category:Playable Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Serial Killers Category:Agility Characters Category:Tanks